1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a straddled vehicle, and more particularly to a straddled vehicle which can detect a front wheel lift and control driving force so as to reduce the front wheel lift.
2. Description of the Related Art
Straddled vehicles such as motorcycles and all-terrain vehicles are vehicles which are driven by the rear wheel. In a straddled vehicle, under a large driving force being transmitted to the rear wheel, or when the driving force of the rear wheel is abruptly increased, the front wheel may be lifted off the ground. Such a lift of the front wheel is referred to as a “front wheel lift” or a “wheelie”.
In a state of front wheel lift, the straddled vehicle travels only via the rear wheel, thus possibly resulting in an insufficient running stability. Therefore, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-137416 discloses a technique which, when a straddled vehicle enters a state of front wheel lift, quickly ends the front wheel lift; this technique detects a front wheel lift, and lowers the driving force when determining that a front wheel lift has occurred.